Nightmare On Glee
by daniella.farras1
Summary: My OC's :Daniella ( Dani) Michella, Joey , Nicky Gabby. This is a nightmare on elm street crossover with glee my oc is Dania who is dating Artie Abrams and is a student at McKinley but has brought a problem with me and Artie and my brothers and sisters try to help me all they can. Can they set Dania free from the hellbound demon who Is FRED KRUEGER !


Nightmare on Glee TV

(**Only own OCS Gabby Michella Daniella and Joey and Nicky)**

Dani: (looks half dead and deprived of sleep, in math class)

Artie: (looks over at me then turns to Blaine.) what's wrong with her? Is she okay?

Blaine: Her nightmares kept her up all night, and Joey tried to help her like he always does but she always denies that she needs help with them.

Artie: Poor Dani. I hope she can keep up; we have Glee club next period.

Blaine: I know dude.

(The bell rings I have my head down against the desk dozing off but trying not too)

Artie: (wheels over and shakes me awake gently)

Artie: Daniella, hey Dani? You okay?

Dani :( wakes up) huh what? Oh chiz...

Artie: What's wrong? You know Joey is willing to help you with them you know and plus we're your friends we're here for you too.

Dani: Thanks Artie you're so

Sweet and I appreciate the gesture I just... I don't I don't know I I'm having a problem.

Artie: but depriving your self of rest isn't helping... it's just hurting you.

Dani :( sighs) I know Artie it's just... (Sighs) if I sleep he'll find me ... He always does...

Artie: Don't worry about him it'll be fine... It's going to be okay...

Dani: Thanks again Artie you're really sweet, I love it when you're so kind.

Blaine: who him? (Blaine thought)

Artie: No problem, I don't mind helping you.

(I stand up and walk to Glee club with them.)

Dani: Hey Finn...

Finn: Hey. Dani, you alright?

Dani: yeah, I'm okay... (Faints)

Finn: Oh my god! (Kneels beside me.)

Kitty: ha-ha! What do you know the new girl is worse than Marley?

Artie: Kitty that's enough! Stop picking on the new innocent girls that come in here!

Kitty :( she rolls her eyes)

Finn: Blaine gets the nurse!

Blaine: alright. (Runs off)

Finn: Dani? Dani? Come on kiddo you got to wake up!

(Pretend this is the day Mr. Shue was coming back he walks into this)

: what is going on in here! What happened!

Finn: Dani fainted.

: Oh god!

(Feels my face.)

(The nurse runs in Blaine come after.)

Dani :( in my sleep and in dreamscape sees Freddy's Shillohette in the distance)

Blaine: is she okay?

Artie: she not waking up I'm really worried about her!

Blaine: Artie don't worry...

She's going to be okay.

(They bring me to the hospital)

( comes in the paramedic van with me and Blaine calls Joey)

Blaine: Dani's in the hospital.

Joey: oh my god!

I'm on my way!

Artie: (Artie wheels out of the room upset)

Michella: (exchanges glance with gabby) what's with Artie?

Gabby: (shrugs)

(They follow)

(Finn follows him.)

(Michella and Gabby watch them from a distance)

Finn: Artie, you okay?

Artie: ... I'm really worried about her. She told me about a man in her dreams that torments her but quite frankly I- I didn't believe her... I have a feeling that's why she fainted he's taking

Control of her now.

Gabby: I think Artie likes her

Michella: no duh

Gabby: how rude!

Michella: (laughs) chillax

Finn: Artie I don't think that's...

Artie: she's really in trouble Finn! I'm really worried about her!

Finn: Artie! She just fainted cause of loss of sleep that's all!

Michella: loss of sleep my ass.

Gabby: (nods in agreement)

Artie: and this man is the reason why she isn't sleeping! The reason she gave the excuse of a restless she didn't want anyone to know Joey's is the only one who knows! She made that excuse because

She didn't want to put us in danger.

Finn: she made that up...

Gabby :( said scared) a-a man?

Michella: it's probably Freddy again?

Gabby: (shakes head she's unsure) I don't know

( Ps the guys don't know their eves dropping )

Artie: yes! Cause she was scared!

(Back in the hospital I'm with Mr. Shue, Blaine, and Joey. They are sitting beside my bed )

Joey: thanks again for calling me Blaine.

Blaine: no problem

Freddy: Hey baby

Dani: eew please don't call me that .. And back off!

Freddy: its opposite day! "Back off" means "come close" ! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!

( Puts his hand around my waist)

Dani: ( pushes him away) leave me alone Freddy !

Freddy: that's no way to treat me sweet thang.

Dani: leave me alone!

Freddy: I can't do that( he smirks)

Dani: w-w-why not ( I said scared)

Freddy: because I'm going to do everything that I can to have you belong to me.

( Tries embracing me again)

Dani:(I push and squirm trying to disengage his grip on me but he then tries grabbing me back and misses scratches my arm I scream in pain.)

Dani: ( wakes up panting with a scratch on my arm)

( In dream world)

Freddy: aw we were just getting started she left my party. ( Frowns) I'll get her next time she sleeps.( chuckles deviously.)

Blaine: oh my god! What!

What happened

Dani: the man I told Artie about- I mean.. Just a scratch just a scratch ...

Mr. Shue: Dani, Artie told Finn and Finn told me.

Dani: what?...

Joey: He knows... And he wants to help you.

Dani: But.. But.. But no -no one can help me.. If they do they'll die ... I can't...-I c-c-can't subject my Friends to that kind of danger he's a bad person...

Anakin: Dani sweetie let us help you please..

Dani: But.. But .. But!

Blaine: No "buts" now get some rest.

Dani: but don't you get it I can't sleep!

Blaine: Honey we're not telling you sleep we know it's dangerous for you just you know chill there

Dani: Where's Artie?

Blaine: in class but the gang will come by after school if you want

Dani: I'm sure if they were concerned they would come on their own time.

Blaine: uh yeah that's what I just...

: I think its best not to upset her

Blaine: but I wasn't going to ..

: just end it.

Blaine:( he nods)

( A few hours go by and the rest of Dani's friends visit her in the hospital.)

Marley: Dani are you okay?

Dani: yeah I'm alright thanks

Jake: hey Dani

Dani: hey.

Ryder: you doing alright?

Dani: yes.

Sam: yeah how are you?

Dani: fine.

Kitty: looks like sleeping beauty has woken up.

( We all glare at her including me.)

Tina: hey girly how are you feeling.

Dani: alright thanks

Unique: how's the angel of music

Dani: (laughs) ha-ha I'm great guys thank you

Finn: (walks in with Artie) hey Dani you feeling better?

Dani: yeah I'm fine thanks

Artie: I was so worried about you Daniella I was so ,so scared for your well being ( he wheels over and holds my hand.)

Dani: ( near tears) oh Artie ! Thank you ..

( Michella and Gabby run in)

Michella: oh my gosh ! Great! You're awake!

Gabby: thank god!

Are you okay!

Dani:( I look to them) yeah, yeah I'm Fine( smile) now that my friends are here I couldn't be better.

Michella: so you feeling better?

Gabby: yeah I was so worried Michella told me to not worry because all of us in glee were going to come by after school with Finn

Michella: she was freaking out in the school vehicle so was Artie.

Dani: they were... (I look at Jake he nods)

Gabby: yeah because I'd be so sad if I lost my best friend !

Artie: And I'd be upset, that I lost a girl that I care for and love so much. ..( Nervous chuckle)

Dani: Artie! You love me?

Artie: yeah ..( Blushes) I do

Dani: Aaw!

(All Except kitty): Aaaw!

Finn: you have no soul!

Kitty:( scoffs) I do!

Finn: whatever! I'm not arguing with you anymore!

( Weeks go by and I'm all better from the Freddy incident but I'm still not sleeping. My friends are worried for me.)

Dani: ( I walk with Artie to our next class)

Artie: Dani if I being in this chair is keeping us from doing certain things together you don't have to date me.

Dani: Artie sweetie .. I care about you whether or not you are my love and I will be with you. Always.

Artie: thanks, Dani.

( I sit on his lap and kiss him.)

( Then some jocks walk by and make fun of us Jake steps in )

Jock: oh lookie here boys the crips finally got a girlfriend ! Ha-ha! What

A loser!

( I stand up about to say something then I hear Jake )

Jake: hey! Back off! Man! That's not nice to say!

Jock: what are you going to do about it Puckerman! !

Jake: this! ( Pushes the jocks around)

Mr. Shue: Jake again! Seriously! Office now! Both of u!

Dani: but Mr. Shue! -

Mr. Shue: stay out of this Daniella

Dani: But! But!

Artie: don't worry about it Dan, Dan ( he wheels over and grabs my hand)

Dani: but he stood up for us... The only reasons he gets into those fights all the time because he's standing up for somebody.

Artie: I know but he has to learn to help without his hands

Dani: I know I know ...

( We kiss and michella and gabby see.)

Michella: Aaw! Whoop!

Gabby:( giggles) you guys make a cute couple

Dani: aw thanks

Artie: that's really nice thank you.

Gabby: no problem.

Dani: (senses Nicky nearby but can't take anymore scares)

Dani:( starts crying)

Artie: what's the matter?

Dani:( crying) I'm scared! I'm scared Freddy will find me and kill me!

Michella: he won't don't worry

Gabby: just be calm it'll all be alright.

Artie: you're going to be fine I promise you ( he holds my hands)

Dani: But Artie I -( feels an finger Tap my shoulder. Turns around gasps to face the person that poked me.)

Unique: oh sorry Dani I didn't mean to scare you..

Dani: oh no, no.. Its fine I'm just frazzled bout everything. What's up?

Unique: there's someone in

Figgins, office to see you.

Dani: oh thanks

Artie: you going to be okay ?

Dani: yeah, yeah thanks ...( I walk twiddling my fingers and I arrive in Figgins office)

Dani: You wanted to see me...

Figgins: yes, there's someone that wanted to see you.

Dani: (I turn to see that it was Nicky I felt present and then he was there) oh my gosh Nicky!

( I run and hug him)

( He hugs me back)

Nicky: I came to see you.

Dani: I'm so glad you did!

(Artie, Michella and Gabby and Unique look through the office window watches me and Nicky talk but to them it's inaudible but all they see is that I'm laughing and having why a nice conversation seems.)

Artie: who is he?

Michella: Her middle brother

Gabby: she's surprisingly closer to him then Joey even though Joey said he'd be there for her always.

Artie: so she cares for him a lot..

Michella: oh Artie you know she loves you.

Artie: I know I know ...

Gabby: he's her brother nothing more.

Artie: Alright I know I'm sorry I just thought he was a guy friend she was close with I got worried

Gabby: well don't he's her brother now that should ease you up.

Artie: that is but I'm still worried about her with her nightmares.

Unique: don't worry Artie I'm sure she'll be fine.

Artie: I hope so...

( I get taken home early that day)

( Months later me and Artie are going steady and are great together)

(I'm hanging with my friends its summer time. I still hang with everyone out of school. )

Artie: ( gets driven to my house by his mother) ( wheels to the front door and rings the doorbell)

(Joey walks downstairs and answers the door.)

Joey: hey Artie.

Artie: hey what's up how r u.

Joey: I'm great Dani's inside. Come on in careful of the floor divider ..

Artie:( gently wheels himself over the divider and wheels into the living room where I am)

Hey Dani

Dani: (I stand up and kiss his cheek and hug him) how are you ?

Artie: I'm good you look well rested. Are you feeling better ?

Dani: much, much better. Thank you.

Artie: no problem, I'm glad you're feeling better.( he smiles at me.)

Dani:( I smile back at him)

Joey :( walks in) you want something to drink, Artie?

Artie: Yes, thank you. Water will be fine, thank you.

Joey: alright. (Walks into the kitchen grabs a cup and fills it walks in gives him the cup.)

Here you go.

Artie: Thank you. ( Takes it, and drinks it.) Mmm nice and cold thanks.

Joey: sure (he smiles)

Artie: Dani you are so beautiful.

Dani: Aw thank you! ( Gets a headache) ooh ow...

Artie: You okay?

Dani: I think so ...( holds head then passes out)

Artie: oh shit! ( Wheels into the kitchen where Anakin is) Anakin she fainted again!

Joey: Oh man! ( Runs into the living room with Artie wheeling after him)

( Kneels beside me)

Damn it Dani!

(Picks me up and lays me in his blue truck and puts Artie and his wheelchair and attaches him into the car lays me in the seat in front of him and drives off with both of us to the hospital)

Dani: (ends up in dreamscape)

Shit!

Dani:( falls asleep)

Freddy: Why hello Dani dear.

Dani: oh my god...

Freddy: how's love life?

Dani: h-h-how'd you know that?

Freddy: I saw you with your boyfriend and can I just say that he is incredibly sick! And a loser!

Dani: oh god! Freddy how would you know what sick is! I saw you kill millions or should I say billions of kids my age!

Freddy: that doesn't count!

My killings are a spree like you shop all the time, it's my hobby and you, you like falling for dopey fogeys

Dani: I do not! Artie is the sweetest guy in the world unlike you!

Freddy: oh please dear chillax

Dani: I will not chillax! You bug me almost every day of my night's sleep and I barely stay up in the morning!

Freddy: My apologizes gorgeous.

( I roll my eyes)

Dani: ( Freddy picks me up by my shirt and scratches my face) ( I scream in agony)

(I then end up with the scratch marks in the back seat of Joey's truck Artie sees this)

Artie: oh my god! Joey he has her! He has her!

Anakin: shit! Lucky we're here!

(Parks the truck drifting into a parking space and unhooks Artie and he wheels himself out and Joey then picks me up and runs with me inside)

Joey: oh god I should've done something about this from the start I feel so guilty that Dani will look this from now on and it's all because of me!

Artie: you shouldn't blame yourself Joey there nothing what you could've done.

Joey: how could you say that!

Artie: according to Dani he's been after every teenager and unfortunately Dani's his victim .. And arguing about this won't help her either we just got to-

Joey: he came after me first... But me being the way I am Drew him away but unfortunately that he sensed how weak minded Dani was he knew he could toy with her mind better I could've sent him anywhere but my sisters mind he's on her trail because me !

Artie: Joey... Sometimes things happen certain ways there's no stopping them believe me I know I can say if my dad had been watching the road I wouldn't be this way ... But that damn truck came and cut him off ( voice breaks , starts crying)

Joey: oh Artie cheer up man I know how much that sucked but hey you're alive

Artie: yeah but I'm bullied cause of my disability too ...

Joey: well those people are assholes

(Artie smiles Joey Made him feel a little better)

Carlisle: Dani Skywalker

Joey: come on bud they're calling her in

Artie: ok

( They bring me in and the boys wait in the waiting room.)

( A few hours go by Carlisle walks out of the room.)

(Artie and Joey look at him, Joey stands up walks over, Artie wheels over.)

Carlisle: I did everything I could to fix her wounds but… I'm afraid she might have those scars for a while…. She's awake and well for now, but who knows if this guy is going to strike again. My guess is that he isn't going to stop at all until he succeeds in something…..

(Joey gets mad.)

Joey: I will not let him hurt her! I swear to god if she leaves me I couldn't take it! (Walks off mad.)

Artie: Joey wait! ( Artie called out to him but he was already off.) Don't you want to see her…. (He said sadly frowning, as he wheels into my room. looks up at me.)

Dani: Hi, Artie. ( I said chuckling slightly.) Joey had a tantrum didn't he?

( Artie laughs)

Artie: yeah he did.. He cares about you.

Dani: I know that…. (Looks down.)

( Artie wheels over hangs out beside my bed)

Artie: ( holds my hand.) Are you alright?

Dani: I'm just worried he's not going to stop until he gets what he wants…..

Artie: That's what the doctor said…. And what do you guys mean exactly?

Dani: He won't stop till I'm dead…..

Artie: The bastard! I won't have it! I won't lose you!

Dani: Artie sweetie please don't have a tantrum now too….

Artie: Excuse me a second Daniella …..(Wheels himself out of the room goes to the bathroom and has a tantrum too.)

( I then fall asleep, knowing trouble for me will ensue greatly.)

(I then accidentally bring Joey and Artie into my dream only upside is I have a dream power like Kristen in Nightmare Part 3 and 4 I can bring people into my dreams and Just like the wheel chair kid Will, Artie can walk in his dreams as his power and Joey…Ha- Ha- He doesn't have one poor guy ha-ha! But I 'll give him the karate thing like Alice's brother ha-ha)

Dani: Oh… Chiz…. This isn't good I'm bringing them in… If I cause my boyfriend and my brother to die I wouldn't be able to live with myself

Artie; Dani!

Joey: Dani!

(They run to me.)

Dani: guys, guys I'm so very sorry I brought you in here! But you guys have to go back to your dream worlds! I can't bear the thought of losing you both!

Joey: But you're my sister!

Artie: But you're my girlfriend!

Both: and I love you!

Dani: I love you both too! SO SO Much! But it's too dangerous!

( Freddy laughs in the distance.)

Dani: Oh Chiz! Guys you have to get out of my dream!

Artie: No! We're not leaving you here! With this bastard!

Joey: But I want you safe I want him to know I mean business!

Dani: Sure he listened to you last time! But he won't listen to you now!

( Freddy walks over .)

Freddy: (Laughs) she's right Joey no matter what you say to me I will always bother your precious sister!

Joey: Leave her alone you prick!

Freddy: Not a chance bucko!

Artie: Please! I love her she's everything to me!

Freddy: oh how sweet, what a precious gesture Mr. Abrams

Artie: Leave my girlfriend alone you jerk !

Freddy: just try me buddy!

Artie: I will!

Dani: Artie Don't!

Freddy: Ha-Ha- Ha Excellent!

Dani: Artie No! Please you're only going to get hurt because of this!

Joey: (Pulls me back.) Let him fight if he wants to…

Dani: Are you fluffing nuts?!

Joey: Dani! I know that replacement! And I don't tolerate that! You know that!

Dani: Back off joey! And Back off Freddy! Leave me and my damn life and dreams alone!

Freddy: (He looks at me wide eyed)

Dani: I'm not scare of you anymore! I just want you to go to hell and never come back!

( A yellow sparkly type magic sucks Freddy up and puts him to hell like requested and then my scars and wounds are healed and gone and I wake up in the hospital bed with Artie and Joey beside me as if nothing happen but something did happen me and me alone kicked Freddy out of my dreams for good.)

Artie: Hey look! She's awake!

Joey: Oh Dani! Thank god!

(They hug me.)

Artie: Yay! I'm so happy you're okay!

(And we all live happily from then on and we win regionals championship trophy once again.)


End file.
